Best Summer Ever
by Ag-ro-tag
Summary: So here I am, forced by Cross to attend in a freaky 'Black Order Camp'. I hope I won't lose my sanity here. I hope nobody will make me lose my head... I hope...- Those were Allen's first thoughts after arrival. LavixAllen! Possible mixed pairings!
1. The fun begins! No way

**HOLIDAY!!!**

**Heeloo ^^! It's me... again -_-''**

**My my my! Guess what happened? I'll tell you... HOLIDAY IN POLAND! (umm... officially holiday begins on 19th June, but there's no reason for me to go to school, when my grades are known. Am I right or am I right?)**

**And so, let's spread holiday on FanFiction! I hope I'll keep up this story as good as my both, already, on-going stories. **

**And I started to write BSE about 5 months ago. It's going to be hard... REALLY hard.**

**Though I really DO NEED your REVIEWS. Of course, I'll be writing till you die from boredom, 'cause I'm mostly writing for myself...**

**... but reviews are also nice? Please, have it in your mind! PLEAAAASE! Don't you see I'm begging here? Don't you! You want to die!? Or not!? Your choice!...**

**... but leave review at least xP Then you can die in peace ^^**

**Ok, I'm sounding too desperate here. So... SUMMER, PLEASE BLESS ME WITH YOUR INSPIRATION FOR THIS FIC! And I want a good weather ^^ And more Laven! And new manga chapters of DGM T-T**

**Formalities are known to everyone? I'm sure they are. Nevertheless, I'm kind of expected to say:**

**1. I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS FROM D GRAY MAN! THOSE BABIES WERE BORN FROM KATSURA HOSHINO'S FERTILE PEN (or pencil? Who knows...)**

**2. THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI, WHICH MEANS BOYxBOY LOVE! OFFENDED BY THIS? THEN I DON'T CARE, BUT IF YOU START TO FLAME, THEN I'LL CARE. IN A NEGATIVE WAY. SO, WHEN YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, THEN DON'T READ AND FIND YOURSELF SOMETHING BETTER TO DO. OR READ.**

**Uff, I hate repeating it over and over again -_- But for me it's like an obligation. Better stick to the rules!**

**Enough of my talking here! It's time to begin the adventure!! ADVEEENTURE!**

**Enjoy ^^**

BEST SUMMER EVER

~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 1: The fun begins! No way...~~~~~~~~~~

-How in the Heaven's name have I got here?- That was a rhetorical question, which I asked to myself right after I had left the bus. I look around and what do I see? It's a camp. A camp in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a suspicious, dark forest; having a lake in center of the holiday camp. There are many, many wooden houses (or barracks, I'd rather point out...). It's a horror for me. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to come... -There is no way I'm going to survive here for a month...

-Oh, don't be such a whiny!- Yeah, easier to say than to do. You know, most of people think British are the most whining nation in the world. Not to mention most sarcastic. But those are only rumors, in the reality everybody complains, some less, some more. -You know, I can't wait for a beginning! I've heard there's going to be lots of entertainment and other stuff!

-I don't care. I want to go home. Now.

-But Allen!

-Drop it, Narei.

-Eh... You're a fun-spoiler. No fun allowed.

-Why, thank you. - I smiled and waited for a bus driver to open this stupid luggage container and pull out everyone's stuff. My suitcase is probably right under a millions of bags, packs and boxes, so I'm going to wait here forever. This boys-and-girls crowd makes me suffocate, I completely have no idea, where should I stand or go. The driver is unpacking coach. Great. Now what?

-Allen Walker.- Yeah, that's me. After maybe forty names, I've finally got to hear my own. As I said, my suitcase was on the bottom. You could notice the fact just by looking at a creased surface, torn back-pocket and completely broken glass of water, that I happened to have inside...

-Wow, Allen. That doesn't look good.- Narei, my dear friend, you're very observant, aren't you? But no, I must admit it. That wasn't very wise of me to put a glass bottle inside my luggage. I wanted to use it for my watercolors later. I looked up and saw his reassuring smile. -Don't worry. Your things will dry, it's only a water.- His attitude is the same as always: cheerful, calm and clever. Narei is my best friend from India, we've met each other on the artist's website through the Internet. He compliments my watercolors and I like his photography. The first time we saw each other was on holiday, two years ago. Yeah, I've been to India. When he saw an advertisement of "International Holiday 'Black Order Camp'", he phoned me and said that we have to go there. I didn't want to, but got persuaded. And the main reason is...

-Hey! You idiot nephew, what have you done to your luggage? You two brats, get out of my sight and go to your group!- ...my foster Uncle, Marian Cross, is the vice-head organizer of the camp. I wanted to break free from this man, but, as I said, I'VE GOT PERSUADED. He's a total evil person. Drunker, womanizer, debt-gatherer, jerk, and many other similar nouns.

-Group? Do we have any groups here?- I thought we're going to stay together with others.

-Of course there are, idiot. There are age groups and you two belong to the second group for aged 14-16, do you get it?

-Yeah, I do. How many groups we have here?

-Only three. The first one is for seniors, 17-19. You're in the second, for a medium-ass-teenagers. The last are the youngest brats, 11-13. You better stay, where you are, idiot, or else you'll get into trouble.- He furrowed his brow and ran his fingers through his long, red hair. I wonder why should I be careful? -Ok! Everyone! We're meeting before the main building in 10 minutes! 10 minutes, no more, no less, or you'll get punished on the first day of your fun, do you get it!?- *Sigh* Geez, what a pain. I swear I heard most of people in the camp gulping in terror. Yeah, Uncle isn't a very nice type. It's time to take the luggage and run maybe 1 kilometer, because only eight minutes are left. And Uncle's punishments aren't very nice. Believe me, I know what I'm saying...

_-Oh My God, do you see that guy over there?_

_-Where? Which one?_

_-Short one!_

_-This one with white hair! What kind of hairstyle is it?_

_-Probably over-bleached. Geez, he looks like an old man._

_-Hey, there's something on his eye! Maybe a tattoo?_

_-And his hand. Why is it wrapped in bandages?_

_-What a weirdo. He must have something screwed in his head!_

God, if you listen to me, then please, do something with those idiotic gossips or else I might break the Fifth of Ten Commandments. And I shall murder someone... And about my appearance: yes. I have a snow-white hair, very odd thing for a 15-year old boy. And they're not over-bleached, it's my natural color. Well, they weren't white always, one time I had a light-brown color, but after my foster Father's death my body reacted like that due to big amount of stress. Also because of this my skin became pale. I've got over it, so no need to worry, but hair and skin stayed. Sometimes I'm mistaken for an albino, but I hadn't been born like that and my immune system is good, I can stand being on the sun as long as I like. Now the second weird thing, which my soon-to-be-best-friends (oh, this sarcasm) pointed – weird thing on my left eye. It's not a tattoo, it's a scar. Yeah, scar. I wonder how people would react, if they knew the star on my forehead is also a part of the mark? They probably wouldn't believe until I'd let them to touch it. Then there'd be a wave of questions, which answers I won't tell, because the topic isn't quite pleasant. Now the last, my hand. I have a strange deformation, my hand is bloody red, nails are black and veins are clearly seen. Though it looks awful I don't feel pain or something, it's very normal to me. Well, not normal to everyone, so I keep my hand hidden under bandages, gloves and long sleeved clothing. But if someone asks about it then I can say and show everything. I don't particularly care about negative reactions. After all, it wasn't my fault I have a hand like this.

-Umm, excuse me.- Right after I had explained to myself about myself there was a girlish voice behind my back, trying to attract my attention. When I turned around I saw a long, black-haired girl with an Asian beauty. She was wearing one of those thick, long, Chinese type dresses and high-heeled, black boots (I wonder if she hasn't felt the oven-like temperature in the air yet. Or maybe it's me, who's sweating like a madman.). As I examined her thoroughly, she looked with her violet eyes at my gray ones. -I'm... I'm so sorry for interrupting you, but I'd like to introduce myself.- Her English was rather good (if you weren't from any English speaking country, then you had to know English well, otherwise this camp wasn't for you), but still I could sense the Far Eastern accent. My guess she's a Chinese. -My name is Lenalee Lee and I'm going to be in the second group, for medium aged.- She's smiling, but I can feel nervousness at the same time. -Oh, and I'm from China. I came here with my brother, who was organizing this camp.- Bingo. She's a Chinese.

-Heh, it's the same group as me. I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you.- She seems to be normal. There's a hope I'll meet other normal people. -Great Britain.- The introduction has ended.

-Wow, you're from Europe! It's so great to meet someone from different country, or even different continent! I bet everyone are going to tell something about their culture, it may be interesting!- Well, I agree, she has a point here. When I look around I see a big variety of faces, of clothing and behaviors. Everyone seems to be excited (and scared of Uncle's coming punishment. Only two minutes left and we're only made a half of our way!) and I can see they're trying to make new friends. Examining surroundings, I saw Narei with a bunch of tall, black guys (They must be African), talking and laughing. -So how do you feel about it? In my opinion, we're going to enjoy the time here!

-I hope so.- Though I'm not sure I'm going to enjoy it as well. Being here only makes me more uncomfy... -Lenalee, I think we should hurry up, or else Uncle is going to smash us. - I'm sure the time's out...

-Uncle?- *mental smack* Great, just great, Allen. You and your long tongue.

-I mean the vice-head organizer, Marian Cross. He's my foster Uncle.

-Oh.- It was a sympathetic understanding. I can feel it in her breath. Or maybe it's me being paranoiac? I hope Uncle won't use his fearsome, yellow hammer to knock everyone out. Not to mention the pain after waking up. We have to run, no matter what! I can't let anyone to feel Cross Marian's anger. I can't let myself to be hurt again by that jerk. NOO! -Stop! Look out, Allen!- Suddenly I felt something hard on my face and entire body. There was a wall. Very black, very dirty wall on my face. My nose wasn't satisfied with a sudden impact, so it started to hurt like... It painfully hurt. -Allen! Why didn't you notice the wall?- Oh yeah, to your question I'm alright. There's only a river of blood coming out of my nose. Wall also didn't suffer any serious damage.

-Hehehe... I think I spaced out for a moment.- To be honest with myself I'm a little bit of a romantic type (um... okay, it sounds weird. In modern language it's equal to being dense...). I'm thinking too much about everything and nothing, so sometimes people are forced to bring me back to the cruel reality. -What is this place?- I looked around. A huge, Gothic-style building was placed between a meadow and the lake. An aura of this place was... creepy for me. -It's huge...- It was. The building had maybe about 10 floors or more. My hand had to cover the nose, which will probably be the main reason of my soon-to-have anemia.

-It's the main building. Our destination, remember? Fortunately we made it in time!- She giggled and handed over handkerchief for my bleeding nose. -My brother is very fascinated in the 19th century's mysteries. You know, monsters churches and exorcisms. He said it's going to be the main theme of our stay.- This is going to be interesting. Honestly! I actually do like all those fantasy made-ups. Monsters, fairies, dungeons & dragons, all of them seemed to be unreal, yet spectacular, and made our boring world more bearable. Oh, my romantic personality!

-You're lucky to be here in time, idiot nephew.- A vain popped on my forehead as I heard AGAIN this awful, deep, harsh, annoying voice right behind my back. Lenalee backed up slowly when a dark aura covered the air around my mere human being.

-I'm... lucky...?- Uncle's face didn't seem to be affected by my mood. Too bad for him. -You're forcing everyone to run for their lives here, when you are comfortably sitting in a recreation vehicle without a shame... That's so like you...

-So what, is there any problem?- He did it. HE SO DID IT...

-IS THERE ANY PROBLEM, HUH!?- Furiously, I grabbed Uncle's collar of his black-golden uniform. The black aura has changed into flames. This thing couldn't be unnoticed by Cross, his face expression changed from insensible to troubled. Oh yeah, there's no chance I'm going to let this bloody bastard do whatever he likes...

-Um, joking. Joking.- That's what I've expected from him. No way he's going to fight with me. He forced me to come here, so I'm allowed to do whatever I want. Even if it's against the rules (though I'm not a delinquent or anything!). Lenalee looked at our conversation with a sympathetic smile plastered on her face. Don't pity him! I'm the victim here!

-EVERYONE!- Our attention was attracted by a sudden annunciation. -LET THE HOLIDAY BEGIN!!- Oh yeah... And what else?

~~~~~~~~CHAPRTER ONE ENDED!~~~~~~~~~~

**YEAH! You've come this far! I really appreciate it :D**

**I hope you liked it. For now it's just an introduction to so-called "fun" xP**

**This time the main hero is Allen (as far as I'm concerned, all my stories were mostly about Lavi as an important person)! And he's on the camp! Wonder how it would be :D**

**I'll try to use as much characters from DGM as I can! I have lots of possibilities this time :D**

**Review if you had enjoyed it. If you hadn't, then review anyway. BUT NO FLAMES! Just express your opinion!**

**Thanks after all ^^ See ya in the next chapter ^^**


	2. The group and bosses! I am the bad guy?

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

BEST SUMMER EVER

~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 2: The group and bosses. I'm the bad guy? ~~~~~~~~~~

-Umm, excuse me. Could you, nice ladies, show me the direction to the house number 5?- I can't believe that I'm lost in this camp! Right after 'the welcome', everyone got the rules on separate sheets, including a camp ID. There was something else too, but I wasn't listening as I tried to get rid of two elders, who were nagging about my hair color. Calming down wasn't a good idea, as I failed miserably making two guys go away. In the end, they got bored and quitted on their own. Now I'm standing between houses 34 and 15, and I have difficulties with finding that bloody 5!

-Y-you're asking u-u-us?- A thin girl with black pigtails and thick glasses choked her words out of her throat. By 'us' she meant her and her little friend, very young girl with Chinese features and pink hair. I smiled politely that , by asking, I meant them. The black girl suddenly got red and turned her back on me. What, am I really that revolting? I heard a silent 'Strike!' from her side and illusionary hearts popped out of nowhere. Her pinky friend sighed in annoyance of girl's action. The smaller pointed her finger on the house, which was right in front of us. Surprisingly, I found a little square board with '5' engraved on it. Man, that is really embarrassing.

-Ehehehe... Um, thank you...- I moved slowly to the building, feeling pink-haired girl's stare on my neck. I'm starting to think if this day could be worse. Or maybe I shouldn't. It's a superstition, but if I thought about day's getting worse, then it's most likely it would happen. Ok, I must change my way of thinking into positive! Completely positive!

-Idiot nephew! You're late!- ... The second I opened the door, in front of my eyes showed up my horribly annoying Uncle, surrounded by a group of totally unknown to me boys. It's my punishment for thinking about day's getting worse. –Pick your damn bed and listen, idiot!- Everyone shivered. Is it really appropriate to be so foul-mouthed near underages? It's not how professionals behave. Oh well, I have to do what he wants from me. –Now listen, brats! We're going to spend together nice 30 days, so I'm going to point out some rules.- Now a massive gulp could be heard. I'm not joining, 'cause I'm too used to Uncle's threats. –Rule number one: You're listening to me! Rule number two: What I want from you must be done quickly and flawlessly. Rule number three: I don't want to hear from other organizers or carers of this camp, that you're messing around. Understood?- Everyone nodded. –Good, so it's settled. I'm not going to look after you whole time, so there's going to be a special carer from the oldest group. Any mental problems, homesick or eating disorder goes to him. So the financial problems or inner conflicts.- It's almost like our 'carer' is going to be our 'nanny'. –Now, be prepared. That old brat will come to you soon, so you can get to know each other. Behave good.- With those last words he opened the door and slammed it loudly. Dead silence crossed our room, leaving everyone stunned and paralyzed with fear.

-W-were stuck in Hell...- Suddenly a small guy with hyper-nerdy glasses and curly hair mumbled under his breath. –From all possible organizers they had to give us Mr Cross...- Group nods. I wonder if he picked this group in purpose, just because I'm here.

-You shouldn't take his words seriously.- I broke this tense atmosphere. Now about 4 pairs of eyes are looking at me with amusement. –His good at scaring people, because he likes to have everything under control. What eye sees not, the heart craves not.

-And who are you to be so relaxed?- A tall, tanned boy with a heavy eye make-up and raven hair came closer to me. We had looked at each other for a minute before I noticed the blond guy, standing right beside the black one. He was tanned too and his style of clothing was a hippie-like.

-I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you too.- Fake-polite smile was given to boys. –And I know Cross better than any of you, so I'd rather you listened to me. When he's around, just act all obedient, but when he's not, then you know what to do.

-B-B-But what if he catches us?- Again the curly boy has spoken, as nervously as before.

-Then the only option is to run away.- I smiled at him, not relaxing him even a bit. It's clearly seen. –Don't worry. He's not as wise as he... wants to be.

-Tch. Even without your advise we would manage to do what we want.- The black guy talked again.

-Yeah, we do what we like.- The black statement was accompanied with blonde's agreement. I guess my cohabitants are going to be my new best from the best friends. Oh well...

-Waaaah!- The door shut open and suddenly a red-haired boy tripped, or I'd rather say flew, from the outside right under our feet. Who the heck is he? I blinked a few times, as the unknown guest was the closest to me. He wasn't showing any vital signs, so I poked him a few times. Respond was quick, the guy stood up and looked around in fear. –G-Gosh, I thought I was going to die...- Everyone were freaked out and the intruder probably felt it too. –Waah, forgive me, forgive me. My real entrance wasn't supposed to look like that.- On his mature face a big grin appeared, showing us how brilliant toothpaste does he use. He apologized to everyone, though his face was turned fully to me. Emerald eye (surprisingly, his right eye was covered with a pirate-like eye patch) was looking at me carefully, waiting for any reaction from my side. As everyone I nodded, still confused. We've been like staring at him for minutes, before he noticed the tense atmosphere among everyone. –Ah, right. You don't have any idea of who the hell I am. No worries, I'll introduce myself.- While he was talking, his juicy green eye left my face and started to wander around every single boy in this room. –Everyone, I'm Lavi. I'm from America and from today I'm going to be your official carer. It means we're going to spend this holiday together!- Another nod crossed everyone. I'm starting to get even more freaked than before. That guy, named Lavi, is supposed to look after us? –Hey... What's with this mood here?- His face fell in almost defeated tone of voice. Dark clouds were in the air, making the situation even creepier. Someone, break the silence!

-Erm...Umm... It's really nice to meet you too... um... Lavi?- Of course, I couldn't hold back and had to say something stupid. But it's the matter of politeness! The clouds faded away and the redhead looked at me with his green eye (oh, God, this look has no mercy?), which were flashing with appreciation.

-Yay! We're doing some progress here! Someone finally spoke.- Is he really older than us? He's not behaving like one. –Ok. I guess we have to get to know each other, so please introduce yourselves to me! You're going to start.- A finger was pointed directly at me.

-Why do I have to speak first?- Introductions are one of my most hated things to do. Especially when I have to speak first.

-It's because you seem to be the only one, who doesn't have his mouth paralyzed from fear of my person.- The others looked away in embarrassment. Only tanned duo seemed to be angered and growled dangerously. –So, go ahead.

-Umm...- I tried to gather my force and speak. I'm not experienced with talking about myself. And what am I supposed to say? Only my name?

-Your name?- Lavi probably figured out that I'm mixed.

-Allen Walker.

-Country?

-Great Britain.

-Any interests?

-Drawing, painting. I like arts the most.

-Uh, I see. Do you paint?

-Yeah, mostly with watercolors.

-Great. You're going to paint here?

-If I have some spare time, then maybe I will.

-That's cool. Show me your work when you're done.- Wait, did he winked at me a moment ago? I'm imagining things, I guess. But the introduction wasn't as bad as I though. Thanks to Lavi. –Ok, now who wants to be next? If you don't want to say anything about yourself alone, then use the questions, that I've asked Allen, ok?

-The hell I'm going to talk all pansy stuff.- The tanned black-haired spoke in, I think, usual tone. –My name is Devid and it's all you need to know about me.- I think I won't like that guy. The blond appeared beside David and chuckled stupidly.

-Hehehe~! That's right, you don't need to know us. I'm Jasdero, Devid's twin brother. We come from Portugal and we want to have some fun here-OUCH! Devid, what was that for?

-For not keeping your mouth shut!- Lavi seemed to be entertained by twins' argument. Leaving both tanned alone, the rest decided to go through the introduction and have some piece of mind later. The curly haired, nerdy boy, mentioned earlier, is Johnny (total computer freak). There are also one guy: Chaoji, who is quite ok, though he doesn't seem to be too intelligent. After our little introduction, Lavi gave us a brief plan of what's coming next in the nearest days and camp rules (except rules from my Uncle, of course...). It didn't seem to be bad: tomorrow we're going swimming in the lake, after tomorrow there are going to be 'hare and hounds' and in three days there are going to be some various activities, each for every individual. It's bearable, though don't count your chickens before they're hatched... Ok, that was a stupid sentence. Yet true.

-Ok, I guess that's all for today.- Lavi claimed happily and stood up (we were sitting a minute ago) . –If you have any problems, just go to the house number 20. Or try to find me... somewhere?- I don't think it'll be needed. At least not from my side. We agreed to all statements and rules. –Ok, so I'll be going. Take care for the rest of the day!- And he had gone. My impression? He's okay, but for 18-year old man he doesn't act his age. Intelligence also seems to be rather low. Can someone like him take responsibility for whole group? Oh well, I have the rest of the day for myself, so maybe I should be creative. Picking up my bag with all artistic stuff I went out of the house. It seems all meetings with groups and bosses ended, because many people were wandering around and getting along. Nice thing to do, but I'm not a big enthusiast of making new contacts, so I went to the shore of the lake. The sight is quite picturesque: it's evening already, so the sunset was near and the sky is colored in blue mixed with orange and yellow. The reflection in the lake is the same, though a slight spots of green and dark-blue could be seen, as on the lake the trees could be seen too. Perfect place for my work. I picked a new cup for the water (as the earlier was broken in my bag...) and started to make a gentle motions with my brush on the watercolor paper, trying to make an image of the view as faithful as in the reality. Of course, from my point of view. Time passed by and surroundings became darker. I'll probably finish this work tomorrow. Or someday.

-Huh? What are you doing here?- Gah! I almost dropped my watercolors and made an unforgivable stain on my picture. –Whoa, sorry for scaring you!- Having looked behind I saw a familiar face of my so-called "boss", dressed in jeans, black shirt and white jumper. Not to mention green bandanna on his head. This guy is probably very significant for the way he's dressing up. –The time for dinner has already passed and you were the only absent from whole camp. Cross ordered me to look for you.- Great, that makes me the bad one, right? And I missed the dinner... I'm not going to forgive myself...

-N-No, I'm just... I'm not hungry, at all.- I tried to make a believable lie, but my stomach gave me away with its rumbling. The red looked at me amused and started to laugh hardly, that he rolled on the grass. Man, what an embarrassment... –Maybe a little...

-Or maybe more than a little.- Go ahead and make fun of me if you're so pleased... Was he crying from laughter!? –Your stomach thinks the other way. Come on, take your things and let's go to the canteen, I'm sure Jerry would make something for you. –I nodded and did what was said. We both headed to the main building, where we found the canteen. Nothing out of ordinary. Including whole place's creepiness. –Jerry~! I brought you the lost sheep. It's starving.- Calling me... a sheep? A tanned man with braids all over his... pink hair... looked through the window, precisely at me.

-My poor sweetheart, look at yourself~!- What's wrong with me? –You're nothing, but a bag of bones~! Jerry will prepare something special to you, so ask everything you want, honey bun~!- Ok, this guy is really interesting. In an awkward way. Lavi tried to hold back another wave of laughter, so he covered his mouth and was looking at me with a silly glimmer in his eye. But wait a second, has the cook just said I can order anything? ANYTHING?

-Seriously anything is fine?

-Of course, my cream with strawberry~!

-Then...- Here we go! – I'd like to ask for salmon with Greece salad and French fries, chicken in cake and mashed potatoes, broccoli soup, tomato soup, chicken soup, spaghetti Bolonese, three hard-boiled eggs, a load of bread and, for dessert, a fruit salad and ten Mitarashi dango.- Everything was spoken on one breath. I didn't want to ask for too much, so I excluded starters and some dessert contents, and two dishes. I looked at Jerry, who was definitely in shock, but later his face brightened and, out of the window, he hugged me tightly. Ugh...

-My sweet, little sugar~! You have a strong appetite! Jerry is so happy~!- He kissed me on my cheeks! Yuck, I was kissed by an old man! – Don't go anywhere, peanut butter~! Jerry will bring your food in no time~!- And so he went out of my sight. Great, I'll have a proper meal! Just when I wanted to take my seat near the table... my eyes caught a human statue of the redhead, looking at me in awe and having a stupefied look.

-Is there anything wrong?

-D-Don't tell me you're going to eat it all...

-Of course I am!- Isn't it normal too eat a lot for your health? He probably don't understand it, for his face showed a big disbelief. Before I could tell anything, I was interrupted by Jerry's presence as he was pushing a barrow, full of my ordered snack. I feel myself drooling at the sight.

-Voila! Enjoy your meal, my cookie~! And don't forget to come to Jerry every time you're hungry!- I thanked and started from ordered salmon. This is so delicious! Now next dish. Even better! I guess I'll start to come later for meals more often. It's really worth it. Ending all soups I realized something. The redhead was still here and was staring at me, in impolite way, at my mouth. The redhead... um...

-Um, excuse me... you...- I probably woke him up from an unknown trance, as he blinked a few times and looked directly at my face. –Could you please stop it? It's distracting.

-What did you call me?- Now that's stupid. I paid attention at his lack of manners and now he's expecting me to repeat what I said.

-Umm... Sorry, but I... I think I forgot your name.- Why should I bother? I smiled and in a kind tone admitted I don't know what is his name. This probably confused him even more, because now he looks shocked. And depressed at the same time. Stupidly depressed.

-And here I thought everyone around me knows who I am.- That's silly that I couldn't hold by my chuckle.

-Well, however you think, there's always an exception.

-Yes, and it has to be _Allen Walker_.- He probably wants to mock me by saying my full name. My memory isn't as perfect? –I'm Lavi. Remember for the future.

-I'll try.- Lavi. Lavi. Lavi. Hm, this name isn't too hard to remember. I smiled, he smiled back and I came back to my dinner. Windows were dark, which means it's already past sunset. I hope my first night in the house won't be unbearable, but I'll have to cope with it. And with 29 nights left too. I wonder what tomorrow will be? I guess it was swimming, right? Good thing I can swim, I won't have any problems... Again this stare at my mouth... –Ekhem...- Another daze was disturbed by me. Oh, I'm such an evil person. –Why are you still here, _Lavi_?- This time it was my turn to accent his name.

-I'm waiting till you finish eating.- He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

-You don't have to. I can take care on my own.

-You're sure? It's dark outside.- I don't need any nanny to go safely to my house.

-I'll be fine.- Lavi looked at me and sighed, not changing his position or even moving. –I guess it's not the reason why you're not going back. Am I right?- He shrugged, not looking at me. That's some kind of ignoring?

-Maybe. I just don't want to go back to bed. It's to early for me to do that.- Now he turned his face to me. Great, we're making some progress here. –I don't think you're aware of the fact, that only we are outside.

-What!?- My dango slipped out of my hand in shock. Does it mean we're breaking the rules!? Are we supposed to be in our homes? What time is it anyway!? He showed his teeth, probably happy from my mixed expression.

-We're illegally here. If they catch us, we will be punished, for sure.- And I wanted to spend my holiday peacefully. I guess it will be impossible near Lavi. I've decided after meal I'm going straight to the house. But then...

-I'm not the first to come back home too.- Reminding my new roommates wasn't very pleasant. As Johnny and Chaoji are ok, the Portuguese twins are going to be a pain in neck. Putting down an empty plate, I stood up. Even if I didn't want to, I had to. –Thank you for the meal.- It's my habit to thank, even when no one's around. Lavi blinked at my unusual behavior and stood up as well.

-You don't want to come back?

-Positive. However, I must.- We went outside. Everything before my eyes was pitch black, so I rubbed them to make myself see better. At my answer a mischievous smirk formed on Lavi's lips. He was up to something. –You should do the same.

-I should, but don't have to.- He poked out his tongue. Very clever of him, not to say it sarcastically. –Actually, I have a nice idea. What do you think about it: you and me, covered by the blackness of the night, going through the spooky forest of doom to visit something interesting, that I had found today?- It was quite weird. When did he find time to look around in the forest?

-You've just made it up, so you won't be the only one in trouble, when they catch you. I mean, _us_.

-You don't believe me?- He pouted, acting really hurt.

-Forgive me. You're not quite a believable person.

-You don't know.

-I don't know.

-Then dare to check me?- He looked at me playfully, tempting me to accept the offer. He's quite convincing with what he's saying. Or maybe he really found something? Uh, curiosity is overwhelming me. I'm supposed to go back to the house. I don't want to cause any problems, or be treated like a delinquent. But that 'something'... Gah! –So? What's your sentence?

-Fine...- I hate myself. –But we better hurry up or else-... Oops...- what is in front of my eyes is just a hallucination... right? Tell me I'm right...

-What's up, Allen? You became pale.- I lifted my hand slightly and pointed at the coming shadow. A tall shadow with long hair, which in light appeared to be red. Now he understands my silent terror and subconsciously joined me in shivering. -O-Oh, Mr C-Cross. H-How do you do?

-I've got a note from organizers. It says: "Two boys are missing. One from house number 20 and one from 5. Find them and bring them back to their locations." Do you know something about it, idiot nephew and stupid rabbit?

-T-That's so unacceptable, Mr Cross! I'm sure you're going to find those brats as fast as possible.- I don't know what kind of crap Lavi wanted to give my Uncle, but suddenly his hand landed on my back and pushed me softly to the direction to our houses. -We won't bother you with your chase, so, if you don't mind, we'll quietly go back to our houses and-HIII!!- I turned around to see Uncle grabbed Lavi's red locks, silently ordering not to make any step further.

-You have a really good luck today, damn idiots. Mr Komui announced that today is free from any punishments and everything must end with a lecture.- With his free hand he grabbed my head and moved us closer to his face. I'm kind of used to that sight, though furiously flashing eyes in the darkness are much more scarier. –But believe me, if it was up to me, you would clean every bathroom in every house for a week! Now, do you understand you can't do that again, or shall I repeat everything to you S-L-O-W-L-Y.- With a perfect synchronization we nodded. Cold sweat cover our scared faces as Uncle's face was only two centimeters from ours. –I'm going to keep an eye on you two.- He finally released us. –Get the hell out of my sight and go to your damn beds!

-Y-Y-YES SIR!- Lavi shouted so loudly, that he probably woke up a half of the camp. But I understand him. I wasn't so brave either. We were running for a while before we reached our houses. Surprisingly, they weren't so far away from each other. –Gosh, we were definitely lucky. I though he was going to kill us.- He said something more, but I wasn't listening, as I tried to normalize the rhythm of my breathing. –But gosh, Allen, that guy is your uncle or something?

-Uh-huh, unfortunately…- We were lucky, because, despite any rules, my Uncle always brings with himself his fearful hammer and always knocks out disobedient people. It seems this time he didn't have it. –We better go back to sleep, even if it's not what we want.

-Yeah… So, see you tomorrow. Set your alarm clock at 7 a.m.

-Yeah, sure…- I'm a little bit disappointed. Just when I had decided to go to the forest with Lavi, we had to be interrupted. Why did I suddenly want to go with him, on the first place? –Goodnight then.

-Goodnight. And don't forget.

-About what?

-All is not lost that is delayed. Remember.- Either he winked at me or just closed his eye, but a big smile stayed faithfully. Lavi is going to break my peace during holiday. But who knows? They don't seem to me so bad anymore…

~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER TWO ENDED!~~~~~~~~~~

**I hope you enjoyed it ^^**


	3. Day after yesterday! Complications

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

BEST SUMMER EVER

~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 3: Day after yesterday! Complications~~~~~~~~~~

_-Okay, don't you dare to drop him._

_-Hihihi~! This is going to be fun! Hihi-OWIE! Why was that for?_

_-Shut your mouth or you'll wake him up. And look at your fee-AGRH!_

_-Warning, shoes on the way..._

_-Idiot! Warn me sooner! I don't have eyes behind my head! Direct me normal-AGH! SHIT!_

_-Warning, bed..._

_-You're useless!_

_-Brother, you'll wake him up..._

_-How are we supposed to cooperate, when you don't-AGRH! Shit! I dropped him! It's your fault!_

_-Why is it mine!?_

_-Because I said so! You made me drop him!_

_-No, I didn't!_

_-Yes, you did!_

_-No!_

_-Yes!_

"May I ask you, gentlemen, what you are doing?" It was kind of surprising that I found myself half-lying on the floor and above me an argument could be heard. Two non-identical twins were looking at me shocked as I interrupted. The black one, Devid, probably was holding my legs, because now they were lying under him and my upper half was still held by the blond hippie, Jasdero. Behind Devid I found opened door to the bathroom and, assuming, the bathtub was full of cold water. They probably wanted to drown me. Or worse... "Excuse me..." I looked up at the now-mute blond "Not that I'm complaining, but could you take me down? The way I'm right now isn't quite comfortable and I'd love to go back to my bed ."

"W-W-What should I do?" Jasdero asked his brother in current confusion.

"Do as I politely asked?" I insisted. When the one was slowly putting me down, all of the sudden Devid rose his hand to stop his brother's action. An evil smile appeared on his tanned face and, as if nothing happened, grabbed my legs. I smell trouble...

"Well, friendly awakening couldn't be done, but I we can't let the water in the tub be wasted, right, Jasdero?"

"Hihihi~! Right, Devid!"

"Wait!" My begging was no use as they were carrying me to the bathroom. "Don't! Put me down! Just put-WAH!" As I said, it was no use. Cold water was surely... bloody cold. And the twins had a lots of fun. Hyper clever, I would say... "Glad to know you primitive instincts were satisfied."

"Shut up, British ass." Devid was probably displeased by my total calmness. Personally I would like to smash his face hardly and painfully, then throw him to the bathtub. "You'd better remember who is your boss here."

"Yeah, we're the bosses! We rule here~!" Of course, hippie had to speak. "From now on, you have to call us Jasdebi~!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Now, I'd really like to get out, if you won't mind." I stood up. Achoo! Great, catch cold on the first day. They smirked at each other and... rushed out of the bathroom, locking doors in the meantime... "Could you please open the door?"

"Bite us!" Perfect synchrony. Now what? I looked around to find if anything would help me. Those devils took away all towels and every thing related to the term: 'I'm soaking wet and I need to dry myself'. Another inspection brought nothing but a small window, placed above the toilet. Despite its size, I calculated there's a possibility for me to go through it. I guess I'll just go to my room through the front door. Okay, I'll give it a try... Gosh, why it had to be placed so high? But I'm reaching... Reaching... There! They're opened, now I have to... fit... Ugh! I'm shivering and it's not helping the situation! Ugh... Only a little... So close... So-WAH! M-My back huuurts.... But I'm outside, thank Heavens. It's still early in the morning, so nobody can see me wet in my pajamas. I went to the doors and tried to open them. TRIED. They were locked as well. From the other side I could hear annoying laughter. How did they know I would come here? My knocking started to damage the wood, leaving splinters on my fist. Sweet pain... They probably won't let me in until the organizers alarm awakening. And that'll happen in about... two hours?

"Huh? Allen, what are you doing here?" WAH! It's a bad beginning of my day. "Don't tell me I scared you. Again." I got busted by no one else, but Lavi. He was wearing jogging clothes, this time without the bandanna on his head. He had warm, dry clothes on him... Man, I'm jealous.

"Um, it's nothing, really. I'm just _integrating_ with my new _friends_." I heard a big gulp in the house. They are scared.

"Then why can't you do it inside? And at more normal hour, not 5 a.m?" It's 5 a.m.? Normally I would sleep... He moved closer and put his hand on my shoulder. My shivering was probably noticed. As well as my wet appearance. "I see those guys have a really funny way of integrating." He said it happily. I can't comment on that... But then his face changed into serious and went to the door, hitting it on the same spot as I had. "Ok, guys. Jokes out, let us in."

"B-But we c-can't..." The knob was twisting from one side to another. The voice belonged probably to Jasdero. "The door can't open. W-We're stuck." Lavi held the knob and tried to push the door as hard as he could. No use, it was deadly closed.

"Uh, I see we can't do anything." Lavi sighed and pulled out a key. It had a plaque with written '5'. Wait, don't tell me... He closed them! "It's seriously broken. I have to report this to Mr Cross." The twins squeaked in fear. I'd probably do the same, If I were them. "Also we have to find out why Allen is outside, all wet and cold."

"T-There's no need for that! I think I can open them!" This time it was Devid. He probably didn't want an encounter with my Uncle. He dealt with the door knob and made a loud 'Click!', but there was a surprise. "What!? It's closed!"

"N-No way!" Jasdero was terrified.

"What did you do with the doors!? You broke them, you useless Jasdero!"

"I just did what you told me! I closed the doors so Allen wouldn't be able to come inside-OUCH!" So that's the 'error' of the doors. They closed them from the inside. Lavi whistled in amusement of twins' stupidity. I would do the same, but now I have to concentrate on my body temperature.

"I see. No wonder that it's broken. But don't worry, I'm sure Mr Cross will do something." He hid the key back to his pocket and, surprisingly, pulled off his sport jumper and put it on my shoulders. That was quite nice of him. "We'll leave you from now on. Come on, Allen." I nodded and we headed to his house, number 20. "Unfortunately I can't let you in. One of my roommates would definitely kill us if we made a sound and woke him up. I'll go there alone, bring some warm clothes to you and we'll go to the main building, ok?" I smiled back at him. He put the key and twisted it. The doors were opened.

"You're really going to report them to my Uncle?" I know it's necessary, but not completely. I've read that after reporting bullies, the bullied has even worse time in his life than before the report. He looked at me with amusement.

"And why not?"

"It's just... You're going to report now? He'll be mad if you wake him up."

"Well, apparently he'll be mad at the twins."

"But it's not that..."

"You don't want me to tell him about it? They watered you with a freezing cold water and pushed you outside, where it's even colder air!" Even if he acts so mature right now, I don't like this behavior. It's too... adult. I shrugged and sighed in defeat. I'm just a child and it's obvious listening to a child won't do anything. "Don't worry, it'll teach them a lesson. I'll make sure of it."

"If you say so..."

"Don't say it in a doubtful tone." He sulked. That's definitely his childish personality. "I'll be going. Stay here." And he had gone. A question covered my mind: why Lavi was outside that early in the morning? Looking at his clothes I can assume he went jogging. But that early? That would be stupid. Oh, someone is shouting inside the house? "Forgive me! I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" And so Lavi flew through the door with a bag of clothes. But it wasn't so terrifying. In doors there was a... creature. A creature with a long, black hair all over its face and a murderous intentions in his eyes. It was holding a wooden sword and glaring at Lavi. "Why do you have to be so grumpy in the morning, Yuu?" I don't think whining is a good idea. The monster became even angrier and raised his stick. "Whoa, calm down! You can't kill me in front of kids!" Excuse me, who is the 'kid' here? The monster looked at me dangerously... Does he want to kill me? Probably not, because he mumbled something under his nose and slammed the doors in front of me. "Phew! We went through this. And we're still alive!"

"W-What was that?" This 'something' really scared me almost to death. Lavi blinked a few times and burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, he's a fine human!" Did he call it a 'HUMAN'? "That was my roommate that I had told you about. I hit his swords and they woke him up. Good thing I had had all stuff brought with me." I nodded and helped him get up. Instantly, we were heading to the main building. On our way, Lavi gave me a soft towel to dry myself. We entered the main building. "Okay, now, you have some dry clothes here. Go to the bathroom and change, I'll go to the organizers room." Right, Lavi still wanted to tell my Uncle about the occurrence . I took clothes and did as was said. It didn't came as a surprise that his clothes were too big for me. Lavi is slightly taller than me and have a well-shaped body, and I'm just a... bag of bones? Ok, having thoughts about good body are weird, but it can't be helped when you're a good observer and artist. After all, it's nice to have warm clothes on yourself. I went out of the bathroom and sat on a bench, waiting for Lavi to come back. I don't have anywhere to go, so waiting is the only option left. Oh, here is Lavi. He didn't look well.

"So how was your report?" I think I know the reason why Lavi is so... traumatized.

"I-I woke him u-up..." And I guess it's enough.

"I told you he'll be mad." He nodded and sat near me. "So... What now?"

"What 'what' do you mean?"

"I mean, what will we do? It's rather early and everyone's still sleeping."

"And neither you, nor me can go back to our houses." He admitted. "I can give you the key and you can go back to sleep to your house."

"Um, I don't think it's a good idea after what had happened."

"True. Neither can I. Yuu is going to kill me." He shivered in horror, but then yawned. "We'll have to stay here until the alarm. I'm kind of sleepy so, if you don't mind." He lay on the bench, preparing himself to... "Goodnight."

"You're going to sleep here?"

"Do I have any choice?"

"No, but... You're fine with it? Those benches are really uncomfortable."

"Nah, it's not like I'm sleeping like this for the first time." He must have hard life if he's used to that kind of environment. "Or maybe..." He sat up and looked at me with a big grin. An idea was flashing in his eyes. "You'll lend me your lap, so I can make a pillow for myself!"

"What?" I...He... My lap!? What does he think I am? "Pillow? I'm not an object, you know."

"But you were so concerned about my comfort." He pouted. "Come on, it's not like I'm going to rape you."

"Huh....?" And what reference has one thing to the second? Lavi made something like... a puppy look. "Uh... Alright, but-!"

"Yay! You're great, Allen!" He didn't even give me a chance to say something and he put his head on my lap. Nothing can be helped and I can only sigh. I looked down to see how Lavi was making himself comfortable and when he found the right position for his head, he made a blissful face. Is he really 18 years old? Now he looks like a happy toddler. It's kind of cute. I chuckled and keep staring. I'm staring... at him? "You actually look good from this angle." He was staring at me as well. It's a hit on me?

"How flattering." Even if I said it mockingly, I got quite flattered.

"I like giving compliments." He grinned again and closed his eye. I wonder what is he thinking right now? Complimenting should be used by men in front of women, not men for men. Or maybe he's again making fun of me. Why do I even care, he's just my carer, who wanted to sleep. Now that I look at him, he must be sleeping right now. His breathing is steady and soft, and he's not having that silly expression on him. His face _is_ mature. And quite attractive. Why am I thinking of him as an attractive? I'm an artist, it's normal for me to pay attention to details. Though I wasn't particularly looking at men. What time is it? 5.43 a.m. I still have more than an hour...

~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~

"Alright, everyone! I hope you can all swim, 'cause I don't want any dead bodies here. I'm one of the head organizers, responsible for physical activities on the camp, Cloud Nine. Those, who feel uncertain about their swimming skills, go with me to the restricted area. The rest can swim everywhere on the lake. The lake is safe, there are no whirlpools or any dangerous things. You have time till the lunch." And so the woman with a very feminine features and golden hair ended her rather odd introduction. Everyone on the camp roared in joy and rushed to the lake like some kind of animal herd. I should do it as well... "Hey you, the white one!" The female organizer's voice called probably for me.

"Y-Yes, Miss?" She came closer to me and inspected my face. Then her eyes landed on my bandaged hand.

"You're not going to swim with them on." I blinked in surprise when she pointed at my hand. Is something wrong with my bandages? "If you have any wounds, then you're not going in. If you don't, then unwrap it right now." I have to consider two options: let my hand stay wrapped and not swim or unwrap it and become a topic number one on people's tongues. I'll try with the third option.

"It's not wounded, but I'd feel better if the bandages stayed." I said with a smile. What else I could do? It would be nice to go swimming. The day is really hot. Ms Nine still was staring at me, mostly at my arm. She grabbed it and made few movements with it. No use, my hand is not in pain.

"Cloud, leave this idiot nephew." A shiver ran through my spine. This voice belonged to no one else, but my Uncle... "His arm is fine. He can swim with it." I looked around and was right earlier. It was my Uncle. Ms Nine gave him a doubtful look, but then released my arm and ordered me to go. Why Uncle came there anyway? I was too far away to hear anything, but I could see my Uncle was talking with the female. And he wasn't hitting on her, because his face was serious. That's a rare sight...

"Allen! I've finally found you!" This voice is haunting me from the beginning... Nevertheless, I turned around to see my not-so-mature-as-if-supposed-to-be carer. Lavi was standing behind me, fully ready to jump into the water. By prepared, I meant he had already took of his clothes, leaving him with a bare chest, well-shaped muscles and a swimsuit. This look... makes me feel odd. "The weather is great for swimming! Have you had enough rest in the morning?" At the question I felt my bottom hurt.

"Of course, not to mention sitting on a hard bench for more than one hour and bearing a heavy _red head._" My voice wasn't venomous. It was awfully polite. "And how was your nap?"

"Quite good, thank you very much." He returned the tone. "We better join others. They're waiting." Yep, he was right. From the distance I could see waving at me Narei, accompanied by unknown to me people and Lenalee. Heh, I have no choice to go there. It's not like I'm forcing myself! "Hey, Allen. What's with your hand?" It seems my hand is having more interest than me myself.

"Nothing much. Why are you asking?"

"It's bandaged, no wonder it attracts attention." I'm aware of that fact, no need to explain me that. "Will you show it to me?" That's surprising. Lavi is the first person, who asked me directly to show my arm. Not that I mind, but I'd like to get something in return, like...

"I'll show it... And will you show me your eye?" Lavi probably wasn't expecting such a _trade_. I'm amazed by myself, normally I'd just show arm and get over it.

"And I thought you're not the type to make any conditions..."

"I like to surprise." Since when I became so confident!? Not to say arrogant... Oh, Uncle is going to kill me. "Um, I mean, you don't have to show me if you don't want to." A little correction to my new-self.

"That's okay. It's not like I have something to hide." He giggled anyway. "Maybe the time now is not convenient for us, so why won't we meet later?" He's right. Our friends seemed to be annoyed by us not coming. Reluctantly, but I had to part with Lavi. Since our talk I hadn't seen him for the rest of the day. I wonder what he meant by 'later'?

~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER THREE ENDED!~~~~~~~~~~

**Just a short note: for ~Kiaraz request I've changed my way of distinguishing conversations from - to "**

**Actually I admit you're right. This way is much easier.**

**Hope you liked it ^^**


	4. Rabbit is a good snack Confusion!

**REVIEW!**

**WRITER's BLOCK GONE!**

BEST SUMMER EVEER

~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 4: Rabbit is a good snack. More and more confused!~~~~~~~~~~

The beginning of the next day... And why am I sleeping on the roof? How did I get here, on the first place? Maybe I shouldn't ask too much, I mostly know the reason. Yesterday, after lunch, my Uncle approached the Portuguese twins and, believe me, you really wouldn't like to see the scene. The Yellow Hammer of Doom was used and both boys were knocked out. They also got punished – taking cleaning duties in the camp's kitchen for a week. Only that? It's too little for them, they should be sent back to wherever they came from! But I guess I shouldn't be thinking about that right now. I have to get out of the roof... What? A camp alarm could be heard all over the place. Darn! It's 7 a.m.! It's highly possible that everyone were getting up, washing themselves, dressing up and intending to leave their houses....

"Wow, good morning, short-stack!" I looked down and saw the door of my house opening and the two tanned boys were smirking and mocking with me... "Enjoyed your sleep?" Was that just a revenge for reporting them to my Uncle? I didn't want to, but Lavi was persistent. Lavi... We were supposed to talk after swimming. I wanted to see his covered eye and show him my hideous arm. ACHOO!... I think sleeping on the roof made me catch a cold...

"That was so nice of you...ACHOO!" I really don't feel well.

"We're always trying to be nice to you, Allen!" The blond hippie giggled. "We really want to make friends with you!" And vice versa... I'd always had a hunch that they'll try to be my pals.

"Well, we'd better go or else we might get into trouble for being late!" The taller, black haired twin smirked. And they left. Great, I'm stuck. Maybe calling for help would do something? No, I have to save myself alone. Though jumping form 8 meters tall building may cause a physical damage, in worse case even breaking legs... All depends on landing! Let's see... How the hell am I supposed to jump!? ACHOO!

"A-A-Allen?"...Don't tell me.. It's him again? I don't even dare to check, but by recognizing voices I'm 100% sure it is my redheaded carer, Lavi. I turned around to face him and we were staring at ourselves a few moments, before he decided to break the silence. "...What are you doing up there?" He grinned, his green eye flashing with happy curiosity.

"Sunbathing... What else would I do?" Lavi chuckled, seeing how my face dark and my eyes were twitching.

"Well, you won't get any sun so early in the morning. Plus, look there." He pointed at the West. I turned my head and saw massive, dark-gray clouds, slowly making their way to our camp. "Stupid weather is going to change and today we're having 'hare and hounds'! I hope the organizers won't cancel it." Well, nice to hear he cares more about stupid game than me. I don't want to be on the roof when the storm comes. "Again those freaking Jasdebi twins put you there?"

"Maybe or maybe not." I smiled, trying to get off the topic.

"Allen..."

"I've got here on my own. And fell asleep accidentally. ACHOO!"

"That's a lie."

"Prove it."

"Don't need to."

"Then let it go."

"Fine." Lavi sighed in annoyance. I really don't want him to report the twins again. It may cause even more troubles than I'm having now. "Well then, see you in the canteen." What! No, he can't leave me here! What am I supposed to do if nobody helps me!?

"Lavi!" I called and the redhead looked at me in amusement, small smirk forming on his lips. "Um... Can you... help me get out of here?" I smiled sheepishly, trying to hide my embarrassment. He whistled and and moved closer to my house.

"Well, if you had got on the roof on your own, then you should have something to escape from there now, right?" Logically, it is true, but current circumstances won't allow me to get down. "How you ended up there?"

"I borrowed a ladder." New lie.

"How did you get the ladder?"

"Borrowed from the camp's janitor." Stupider lie.

"...and he let you get on the roof..." Sarcastic comment, I recognize it clearly. Is it really obvious of me that I'm trying to make fool out of him. "So where's the ladder now?"

"I have no idea." I smiled, half-lying, half-telling the truth. I wish there was any ladder here. "So can you help me?"

"I usually don't help big, fat liars." He grinned. Was that supposed to be funny? And I'm not fat... So what should I do? ACHOO! "You're sick, maybe? Well, no wonder. Especially, when you ACCIDENTALY fall asleep on the roof. " Sigh. I really didn't want to tell him, but...

"You won. Jasdebi put me here."

"Now, that's what I like better!" He laughed. "Alright, Allen, you need to jump." He moved even closer, so he was directly standing under me. He opened his arms and uncovered his broad chest, where, I think, I was supposed to jump in. Fall into his arms... WHAT THE HECK!? "Come on, I'll catch ya!"

"Are you out of your bloody mind!? ACHOO!" This stupid sneezing is unnerving. My reaction must have been funny, because Lavi was laughing like a madman, yet he didn't ruined his 'catching' pose. "It's freaking high! Are you blind!?"

"Only a half." He shrugged. That's an annoying honesty... "I won't miss you, just jump and I'll catch you. Isn't that simple?" My face fell into worry. If I don't react in time, soon I'll become a show for other camp participants. Too much time to wait for the actual janitor to pick me up. ARGH! ACHOO! "You can do it, Allen! If you're afraid, just close your eyes!" I looked down and swallowed. Lavi was standing with his arms wide-opened and waiting for me to jump. But he was so little from this perspective... I moved my left leg out of the edge and joined the right. I was sitting and waiting for a shot of courage to push me over... But instead of that, I just got paralyzed.... "Allen!"

"I-I can't do it!" My body got disobedient. Oh, come on! Not now!

"I'll count to three and you'll just slip, alright!?" I thought for a moment and shut my eyes tightly. Not seeing anything or anyone I gave an insecure nod. "One." I tried to move a little closer to the edge. "Two. "My arms were shaking and I reached the limit of tightening my eyelids. "And... THREE!" As if someone pushed me from behind, I jumped. God, please, if you listen to my prayers, then save me from any serious injuries after I hit the grou-... Eh? "HA! Gotcha!" In a moment I found myself being embraced by two strong arms and my body stopped from any falling down. Falling. What a strange feeling, when you don't have any tough ground under your feet and you're just being dragged down by the gravity of Earth. And, to my surprise, Lavi did what he promised. He actually caught me. "See? I'm not that bad as you think. Catching people from any kinds of roof is my specialty! ...Hey, you can open your eyes!" Was I still having them closed? That's probably because falling down scared the crap out of me! I was almost saying goodbye to this cruel world! But, not feeling any movement, I slowly opened my gray orbs to look at my 'savior'. His green eye was staring at me and a usual big smile showed up. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it?"

"Y-Yeah..." It was almost like flying! But all the way down... "I don't think I want to repeat that..."

"Too bad. I would catch you, again." He giggled, making me smile in appreciation. Suddenly, I noticed what kind of a show we were putting, because we were circled by lots of people. They were whispering something among them and giving us suspicious looks. I looked at myself for a moment, thinking if I have something (except my scar) on my face. And I noticed the way how I was being held by the redhead.

"Lavi... Could you please put me down?" He was holding me in a BRIDAL style, having one arm under my back and another under my legs. Lavi blinked at my request, probably not getting why I started to blush. This looks ridiculous!

"You know, you look cute when you're blushing." Is he mocking with me!? I blushed even deeper. It's not a freaking time to give compliments!

"I-I'm not cute! Put me down, please?" My voice gave a hint of nervousness. I was completely aware of my position. One: the way he was holding me was embarrassing. Two: gosh, isn't his eye fed up with looking at me? Three:... My personal space is being violated. I'm so close to his face that I can see his well-preserved, clean skin, his medium eyelashes and thin, pink lips... This thorough analysis made the matter worse, because Lavi saw me staring at him and turned his head. Did I made him feel uncomfortable? Is he BLUSHING? O my God... NO! I'm sorry, Lord. I meant... Umm... Whatever... After a moment, or two, he put me down and coughed, still not daring to look at me. "Umm, Lavi?" It took some time, but he finally turned at me. His face looked at me questioningly. "Thank you for helping me." I smiled. Even though Lavi is kind of dense and careless, he really can be helpful. And he's really friendly and cheerful and... What's wrong with me?

"No problem." He grinned. Not in an annoying way and that made my cheeks burn up, again... Do I have something for Lavi? "Clean yourself and let's go. We don't want to miss breakfast, do we?" I nodded and got inside the house no. 5. Inside I could see a total mess. Chaoji's, Johnny's and my things were tossed everywhere, even outside the building. My Chinese friend was tied up to the bed and the little nerd could be heard inside his small wardrobe. Yeah, I really need to do something with it... By it, I mean those horrible two twins...

* * *

Here I am with the rest of the camp. We're facing the big, black and scary forest. On breakfast there was an announce from the head organizer, Mr. Komui Lee. Despite any weather disadvantages, the big 'hare and hound' is going to be prepared. Everyone just had to make sure to dress appropriately to the weather. After the breakfast all organizers ordered to look under our empty plates. There were two kinds of pieces of paper: yellow or red. Everyone had to take them and bring to the meeting ground. There were three places: meeting point for yellow ones, meeting point for red ones and the final aim. I got the yellow paper and went to the point. To my surprise, Lenalee and Narei were in my team. Great, it'll be fun. I looked through the crow, wondering if I catch the glimpse of red lock. Well, I caught many, but they weren't Lavi. He probably got moved to the red team. Mrs. Cloud Nine appeared in front of us.

"Be quiet or else you won't have any idea about the game!" Silence came and she huffed. "I'm explaining the rules. 'Hare and hound' is a game about reaching the aim, where the prize is hidden. Your task is to go there. But it's not that simple... You're going to take those bags of yellow, plastic balls." She moved her hand, silently ordering the stuff to give us bags. "You are 'hares'. On your way you have to drop balls. This is your 'scent' for the opposite team." This sounds odd. Scent? And what are others going to do? "The red team is a bunch of "hounds". You'll have some time before we let them chase you. Both groups are starting from different spots, further or closer, I don't know. If someone from red group catches you, that's the end of the player. If you reach the goal, you're safe. I hope your legs are prepared for bigger running!" ...This game seems so brute... "You have to search through the forest. Be careful of wild animals." SAY WHAT!? "On my sign you're going. Leave the first ball here. And remember, you have to leave your 'scent'. No cheating allowed, we're watching you." The game under surveillance. So sweet... "Alright, prepare yourselves!" I sighed...

"Allen! Let's stick together, we'll make through this!" My Indian friend approached me and patted my shoulder. I nodded and smiled. "It's exciting, don't you think?"

"It may be interesting. I hope we win." Well, I don't feel like whining. It's the first time I played this game.

"That's the spirit!" Narei gave my back a hard smack. It really hurt...

"Umm... Guys, is it okay if we join you?" The familiar girlish voice showed up. It was Lenalee accompanied by Chaoji, Johnny and two unknown to me people: Gothic-styled girl with brown, shoulder-long , wavy hair and panda-like make up; and a vampire-looking guy with black and white hair, and big ears. Both of them seemed to be older than us and equally scared of what was going to happen. "Introduce yourselves!" The Asian girl giggled at the newcomers. Firstly the brown haired girl moved closer and stuck out her hand. Really pale, bony hand...

"M-M-Miranda Lotto... N-Nice to meet y-you..." I nodded and introduced myself. Was she shaking in fear of my person or something? In her voice I could take a hind of strong accent with lots of stresses, especially on "r" letter. Maybe she's from Germany? The other elder came.

"Alister Crowley. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Walker." Such a formal way of greeting... He's quite behaving like a really old man. But this Romanian accent. I bet he came from Dracula's kingdom, Transylvania.

"Call me Allen, no need to be so uptight." He nodded and we formed a small group of seven people. It's quite dangerous to move around with so many people, 'hounds' may sniff us easily.

"YELLOW TEAM, ON YOUR POSITIONS! You have 5 minutes until the red team will be released!" Mrs. Nine yelled and everyone got prepared. "On my sign. Three. Two. One. GO!" She blew on a whistle really loudly and everyone moved. I opened my bag and dropped the first ball, so did Narei, Lenalee, Miranda, Alister, Chaoji and Johnny. And so, we found ourselves among tall, thick trees. Narei rose his hand, stopping all of us.

"Guys, wait! We have to make a plan!" He said, but all of us weren't too keen on planning.

"I don't think we have the time for that, Narei." I claimed. "We need to run and avoid the red team as much as possible. ACHOO!" Stupid sneeze! I have cold.

"Gesundheit!" Miranda whispered. All of us looked at her dumbfounded "I-I'm sorry! I meant 'Bless you'!" She looked as if she was on the edge of crying, but Lenalee grabbed her mouth, silencing her.

"Shh! They may find out where we are." Lenalee made a point.

"We shall not worry, Lenalee." Alister spoke. "I think we still have some time, before the red-"

"RED TEAM, ON YOUR POSITONS!" A loud echo ran through tree branches. It was really loud. Means it was really close. "ON MY SIGN! THREE. TWO."

"OH, NO WAY! They're releasing HOUNDS!" Johnny took Chaoji's hand and shook violently, big tears coming from the corners of his eyes.

"RUN!" I had yelled right before we heard a loud 'ONE' and accompanying whistle. But not only that. The red team made some howling and barking noises, completely getting into their roles. We left another balls and ran for it. "We should divide and drop balls somewhere else. It'll fool them!" Everyone nodded and we formed three small groups. Lenalee and I ran straight forward, Chaoji and Johnny turned to the left, and Narei, Miranda and Alister – to the right. Now only God knows what's going to happen next...

"GYAAA!!! THEY'RE HERE! RUN!" Was it Miranda's voice? We looked at each other in terror. So hound's were coming from the right. Lenalee grabbed my bandaged arm and dragged me to the nearest bushes, though we had forgotten to leave the balls. Were we breaking the rules? Another howling.

"HIYA! Devid! Look! The British short-stack!" Oh no, not this voice. Not again! "Devid! Come on!"

"We're targeted, Allen!" Lenalee yelled and we moved faster. I looked behind, only to see that Jasdero was the only one, who was chasing us. Where is his stupider other half? "He's alone! We should separate, Allen!"

"Alrig-ACHOO! Ugh... Alright!" She set my arm free and moved into opposite directions. Catching the glimpse of the blond, I noticed his mixed and scared face. He didn't know which way he was supposed to go. Poor guy, without Devid he was useless. I had been running for a long time and, sadly, I felt really lost. And alone. Where the heck I should go? The surroundings look so familiar to each other... Should I run to the oak trees, or spruces? To the left, right? Where is the North? ACHOO! Dammit. ACHOO! My sneezing is going to kill- HOLY CRAP, SOMEONE CAUGHT ME FROM BEHIND!

"It's the end for you, Mr. White Rabbit." I stood still for a while and turned my head. Behind me was standing a tall, tanned man with curly black hair and golden eyes. His features were quite attractive, I can feel the sunshine of country he's coming from... Did he just say I lost? "He he he, you look pretty disappointed."

"Well, I didn't want to lose so quickly." I smiled as he let go of me. He returned the smile and patted my head. Is he feeling superior or something?

"Fist time playing such a bizarre 'hare and hounds'?" I nodded, though didn't understand why he used the 'bizarre' adjective. "Well... I might let you play a little longer."

"But you caught me." Ain't I supposed to end my game?

"But I haven't given you a mark. Without it you're completely free." He pulled out from his pocket the red sign. So that's how it goes. "I'll pretend I've never caught you, alright? Now go, before I change my mind."

"Thank you!" That was a really nice guy. I took my bag of yellow balls and threw some of them before going back to running. I wonder where should I be heading to... Maybe to the left? Alright... some running, some running. Oh! I see a trace of yellow balls. Am I on a good way? Well, I don't know, this forest is hell big and- DAMMIT! A great force pushed me from the trail and made me fall into the bushes. I got caught... Again... The person was crushing me with his weight, so I looked up and... What the...

"ALLEN! I've finally caught you!" Lavi. Lavi was right in front of my face. Lavi was lying on the top of me and smiling like a madman. Lavi's arms were wrapped around my body and were giving a painful hug. "Gosh, I wouldn't guess that you can run so fast! I was chasing you for almost 8 minutes!" He was violating my privacy for the second time! This is too close! "You're really something, Al-"

"Lavi... Get... Off... Me..." I put my hands on his chest and pushed him forcefully. Good thing I'm not as weak as I may look. Under my Uncles 'wings of Hell' I had to learn how to defend myself and it took some time to work my body. Lavi's eye opened in surprise, when he felt himself being lifted.

"W-W-Whoa, Allen! Put me dow-OUCH! That hurt!" Before he could beg me, I threw him away and his back hit a medium rock. He started to sulk. I huffed in annoyance. And suddenly, the light entered my mind. Lavi hadn't marked me yet, so... "W-WHAT THE- COME BACK HERE!" I started my sprint. There's no the hell way I'm going to be caught. "Stop!"

"Over my dead body!" I stuck out my tongue and ran even faster.

"But I freaking caught you!"

"But you haven't freaking marked me!" I could see how Lavi was slapping his now-not-so-cheerful face. Probably, he forgot. But then, he took out of his pocket a red sign and, also, started to sprint. The distance between us was gradually closing. I have to get faster! But the tiredness is also coming and my breathing became heavier. COUGH! COUGH! I wasn't sneezing anymore, but I could feel my lungs burning up. I wonder... If I force my body too much, will my cold change into something nasty? COUGH! COUGH! I'm coughing really loudly. That's no use, I can't risk my health for a game. So I slowed my run and so did Lavi. He caught up with me, but didn't give me the mark. Instead of that he lifted my head and took a look at me. COUGH!

"Gosh, are you alright?" He asked. I felt a concern in his voice. COUGH! "You're coughing quite badly."

"He he, I don't feel too good." I scratched my neck and smiled, trying to calm the redhead down. "I think I should stop."

"Well, that's true." I smiled again and took the red mark from his hand. I got officially caught and it's time to go back to the house. I passed Lavi by and headed towards the main building... Where the heck I'm supposed to go? "Need some help? I'll come with you!" I jumped in fear. Since when he was so close to me!?

"You don't have to. Go back to the game."

"Nah. I don't feel like catching anybody else."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"He he he..." He smirked his mischievous smirk. Should I regret my question? "I couldn't find you in the red team, so I presumed you're in the yellow one and made you my victim from the beginning. Now, that I caught you, I don't have anything else to do..."

"Umm... Thank you?" I don't know if I'm supposed to be flattered or... confused, or just stupefied. He shrugged and smiled. I'm starting to like his features, when he's having that big, bright smile on his pleasant face...

…

...I'm really starting to act weirdly around him.

And we have all the way to the camp together...

~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER FOUR ENDED!~~~~~~~~~~

**Hi, I'm back!**

**After half of year I finally get my writer's block off! Quite a long time...**

**I'm having my driver's license exam in two days! Wish me luck!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^**

**Next time I'm going to upload the newest chapter of 'Neighbor'!!!**


End file.
